Cell movement is an important part of normal developmental and physiological processes (e.g. epiboly, gastrulation and wound healing), and is also important in pathologies such as tumor progression and metastasis, angiogenesis, inflammation and atherosclerosis. The process of cell movement involves alterations of cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions in response to signals, as well as rearrangement of the actin and microtubule cytoskeletons. The small GTPases of the Rho/Rac family interact with a variety of molecules to regulate the processes of cell motility, cell-cell adhesion and cell-matrix adhesion. Cdc42 and Rac are implicated in the formation of filopodia and lamellipodia required for initiating cell movement, and Rho regulates stress fiber and focal adhesion formation. Rho/Rac proteins are effectors of cadherin/catenin-mediated cell-cell adhesion, and function downstream of integrins and growth factor receptors to regulate cytoskeletal changes important for cell adhesion and motility.
There are five members of the Rho/Rac family in the C. elegans genome. rho-1 encodes a protein most similar to human RhoA and RhoC, cdc-42 encodes an ortholog of human Cdc42, and ced-10, mig-2 and rac-2 encode Rac-related proteins. ced-10, mig-2 and rac-2 have partially redundant functions in the control of a number of cell and axonal migrations in the worm, as inactivation of two or all three of these genes causes enhanced migration defects when compared to the single mutants. Furthermore, ced-10; mig-2 double mutants have gross morphological and movement defects not seen in either single mutant, possibly as a secondary effect of defects in cell migration or movements during morphogenesis. These defects include a completely penetrant uncoordinated phenotype, as well as variably penetrant slow-growth, vulval, withered tail, and sterility defects, none of which are seen in either single mutant.
MELK (maternal embryonic leucine zipper kinase) is a member of the evolutionarily conserved KIN1/PAR-1/MARK kinase family which is involved in cell polarity and microtubule dynamics.
The ability to manipulate the genomes of model organisms such as C. elegans provides a powerful means to analyze biochemical processes that, due to significant evolutionary conservation, have direct relevance to more complex vertebrate organisms. Due to a high level of gene and pathway conservation, the strong similarity of cellular processes, and the functional conservation of genes between these model organisms and mammals, identification of the involvement of novel genes in particular pathways and their functions in such model organisms can directly contribute to the understanding of the correlative pathways and methods of modulating them in mammals (see, for example, Dulubova I, et al, J Neurochem 2001 April; 77(1):229-38; Cai T, et al., Diabetologia 2001 January; 44(1):81-8; Pasquinelli A E, et al., Nature. 2000 Nov. 2; 408(6808):37-8; Ivanov I P, et al., EMBO J 2000 Apr. 17; 19(8):1907-17; Vajo Z et al., Mamm Genome 1999 October; 10(10):1000-4). For example, a genetic screen can be carried out in an invertebrate model organism having underexpression (e.g. knockout) or overexpression of a gene (referred to as a “genetic entry point”) that yields a visible phenotype. Additional genes are mutated in a random or targeted manner. When a gene mutation changes the original phenotype caused by the mutation in the genetic entry point, the gene is identified as a “modifier” involved in the same or overlapping pathway as the genetic entry point. When the genetic entry point is an ortholog of a human gene implicated in a disease pathway, such as RAC, modifier genes can be identified that may be attractive candidate targets for novel therapeutics.
All references cited herein, including patents, patent applications, publications, and sequence information in referenced Genbank identifier numbers, are incorporated herein in their entireties.